Lost City (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For the international version, see Lost City. |Zombies= |Unlock=Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after = >>}} Lost City (失落之城; pinyin: shīluò zhī chéng, ''translation: ''Lost City) is the 10th world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It was released on January 21, 2016 for iOS users and January 29th for Android. The timeline of this world takes place in the early 20th century, since the zombies come from a modern era of exploration and there are no native zombies, and modern inventions like planes and metal detectors (exclusive to this version) are present. The main gimmick of this world are still the Gold Tiles. Like in the international version, when a plant is placed on a Gold Tile, it will immediately give the player a 50 sun, and then produce another 50 sun every 20 seconds until defeated by the zombies. Replanting on a Gold Tile no longer generates sun and nothing special happens when the player uses Plant Food on a plant located on a Gold Tile. There are two new zombies (Lost Doctor Zombie and Lost Guide Zombie) and one new plant, Jackfruit, exclusive to this version. Endurian is not obtained in Lost City, unlike in the international version, as it is now a monthly special plant. Game Description Here in the jungle ruins of the 20th century, it is full of crises. Are you ready for a war between jungle plants and adventurer zombies? In Chinese: 这里是20世纪，充满了危机的丛林遗迹。丛林植物与探险僵尸之间的战争，你准备好了吗？ Main Levels Current= *First time reward other than stars, coins, and chests. |-| Pre-1.8= Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Gallery Lost City Chinese Title Screen.png|Title screen LCChineseBanner.png|Trailer photo LostCityChinaBanner.png|App Store banner showcasing two new zombies Chinese Lost City Promotion (1).PNG Chinese Lost City Promotion (2).PNG Chinese Lost City In-game Promotion.png|In-game advertisement Lost City Plants.PNG|Plants obtainable with stars Obtaining Lost City Lawn mowers.PNG|Obtaining lawn mowers Lost City New Chinese Preview Image.png Lost City Boss Level Preview Image.png Lost City Chinese Name.png Lost City New Revised Chinese Preview Image.png Lost City on World Map Completed.png|Lost City on the World Map Lost City Preview Completed.png|Lost City preview Gold Leaf on the World Map (Chinese version).png Jackfruit on the World Map.png Red Stinger on the World Map (Chinese version).png Old ATLASES_WORLDMAP_LOSTCITY_NONPVR_1536_00_PTX.png|Gate textures Lost City Chinese Preview Image.png Jackfruit on the World Map.PNG|Jackfruit on the world map Gold leaf on the World Map.PNG|Gold Leaf on the world map Ernesto's Chinese Lost City complete.png|World map Lost City on the world selection menu.PNG|In the world selection Chinese Lost City World Preview.PNG|World preview Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Lost City, see the international version of Lost City. *Before the 1.8 update, this world only had one side path, and it could not be opened. *A zombie with a camera was shown in promotional imagery, but does not appear in the world itself. *This world introduces two hidden mini-games from the first game, Unsodded and Dark Stormy Night. *In the world preview, Excavator Zombie's shovel is gray instead of gold. **Also, in multiple artworks, pictures and its icon, Excavator Zombie is seen wearing a white shirt and pants, instead of a purple shirt and green pants. *There is a lava-based variation of Lost City lawn seen only during anniversary events. Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas